Ray Storm
Ray Storm was the leader of the anti-Yates protest that occurred shortly before the battle of Delta Halo. He was extremely passionate about his beliefs and willing to charge head first into a fight, if it meant putting a stop to practices he saw as immoral. Fictional History 2007 (PEH2) Ray Storm, like many others, was raised on the wholesome games developed by the Nintega Corporation. Since the arrival of Macrohard Developers on the gaming scene, Ray has been an activist against the violent games they produce. Ray Storm was the leader of the particular protest in which Nate Valdez came into possession of a Nexus Disc, granting him access to the gaming world. During the protest, Ray faced off against Nack, the top bodyguard of Macrohard president Phillip Yates. Afterwards, Ray also came into possession of a Nexus Disc and was among the first to use it and enter the fight against Yates and Dante in the gaming world itself. Ray lead the first assault against Phillip's armies and saw an utter defeat in which his entire team was captured. After making a quick escape, Ray met up with Miles Spectre, Elias Locke, Julie Lien, Fiona Braddock, and Nate Valdez in the Green Hill Zone. Together, they took down a group of soldiers, but not before Ray was shot in the chest by the Soldier Commander. In his final moments, Ray sent Elias on a mission to Bowser's Castle to rescue his captured team. Ray got a game over, dying in the Green Hill Zone, just before it was consumed by the Nexus Virus. Due to the respawning ability of the enemy soldiers, Ray has the designation of being the first, and to date the only, casualty of the Game Wars. While he died heroically to save the Nintega game zones, his sacrifice went unnoticed by the majority of people on Earth. Found dead in front of his gaming console, Ray's cause of death was listed as unknown and he was buried soon after. Miles was the only member of the Nintega Army to attend the funeral. 2009 (PEH3) Following his death in the Green Hill Zone, Ray found himself in the world of Game Over: a world where all is blackness and one is forced to relive the last moments of their lives over and over again. Ray did this for two years, though as far as he was concerned, it may have been an eternity. Until one day, when Ray found that Miles Spectre had joined him in his solice. Miles informed Ray that before his own death at the hands of Shadow the Hedgehog, Miles has acquired the necessary power-up items to be granted a Continue. With this continue, which contained within it 3 extra lives, Miles used one for himself and granted another to Ray, allowing them both to escape Game Over and return to Mobius in the video game world. Once there, the duo discovered that every path out of the game world and back to Earth had been blocked off, by Shadow the Hedgehog and his in-game allies. The two found Shadow in the Green Hill Zone and demanded to know how to get out. When Shadow refused to cooperate, Ray knocked him out and left him lying in the grass. Soon after, Kirby arrived and informed the duo that Princess Zelda, had been captured in the nearby video game kingdom of Hyrule. Ray, eager to finally see Earth after years in Game Over, had no desire to go looking for a girl that neither of them even knew. But Miles, ever the hero, demanded that they go save her. He and Kirby left for Hyrule and Ray reluctantly followed. On their way there, Ray discovered in conversation that Miles had started dating Fiona Braddock shortly after Ray's Game Over. Equally impressed and confused as to why Miles would put so much energy into rescuing another girl, their conversation was interrupted when Kirby found Zelda chained to a wall in the courtyard of Hyrule Castle. Ray used his Knuckles abilities to break the chains that binded her. The girl explained that she was actually Claris Naka, niece to video game designer Eddie Naka, on a mission to collect data on a potential global attack by video game programmer Amethyst Barone. While she succeeded in collecting her intel, she was captured by Amethyst's in-game commanders and all doorways back to Earth had been locked down. Claris than brought Ray, Miles, and Kirby to Lake Hylia where Miles and Ray witnessed a vision of the death and destruction that would come about if Amethyst was succesful. The realizations of this vision reminded Ray of what he once knew many years ago: that this conflict was bigger then he or any one man. Claris informed them that there was one warp pipe in the Mushroom Kingdom that was still functioning and could get them to Earth. The quartet took off with haste to make their escape. Once in the Mushroom Kingdom however, the team was ambushed by Shadow and his allies The Wario Brothers. Because he was the fastest, Claris gave Miles a data chip to give to her uncle on Earth, while she and Ray stayed behind to stall their new adversaries. Miles and Kirby left for Earth while Ray and Claris engaged the evil dopplegangers in battle. Claris was captured by Waluigi and Ray was narrowly defeated in battle by Wario. A vengeful Shadow approached the downed combatant and promised to send him back where he belonged. Finally content to die for his cause, Ray gave a smile of satisfaction as Shadow fired his gun and sent Ray back to the land of Game Over. But in his second endless sleep, Ray would exist with the comfort of knowing that Miles had escaped to save humanity through Ray's heroic sacrifice. Production Notes *Ray is played by Matt Camussi. *Ray's first name was not revealed within the film itself, but in the credits. :*In PEH2, he is credited as "Ray the Protester." *Ray's surnmame was not revealed until the third film in the series, when his funeral was referenced by Fiona Braddock. *Ray's full name is derived from two characters hailing from both the SegaSonic Universe and the Archie Comics Sonic Universe: :*RAY is a flying squirrel who was imprisoned by Dr. Robotnik, before joining the team of Chaotix who help Knuckles protect Angel Island. ::*Ray has appeared in many issues of the comic, but only one Sega game (Sega Sonic Arcade). :*STORM is an Albatross mercenary and a member of a gang called the Babylon Rogues. ::*In contrast to Ray, Storm has appeared in a few Sega games, but only two issues of the comic. Category:Main Characters